Unshed Tears
by ThroneofLight4
Summary: The Age and Reign of Malefor has ended, but at a terrible cost. Spyro is dead, and Cynder grapples with her loss, in constant fear of losing herself to her dark side. But when Spyro seemingly comes back from the dead, he has brought along ancient enemies that seek to wreak chaos through the New Age along with a former bane and enemy . . .


**Disclaimer: All rights go to Sierra and to whomever else it may concern. I'm just playing around with the themes and characters from **_**The Legend of Spyro.**_

_**Unshed Tears**_

**Chapter 1: Loss**

It seemed only seconds had passed since the three words that sent Spyro's stomach fluttering had been uttered by the black dragoness, Cynder. For a moment, he contemplated her words and looked for an answer. That declaration of love made him want to stop the magic, but it was a key that he didn't lose focus lest his energy was used up and he would die for anything. He knew what he had to do to piece the world back together, but Cynder did not know that it would cost him his life.

Spyro knew it was of great importance that he answer, or he would regret it, and spirits don't do well with that. Instead of saying, _I love you, _Spyro made a slight alteration. Turning from the convexity energy gathering around him, he gazed at her shimmering eyes. The light was beggining to cloud her face.

"Whatever I do, it's because I love you. I need you to forgive me. You deserve to go on with your life. Don't let anybody make you think otherwise."

Cynder shook her head. She was clearly shocked by his words. Her breathing became rapid in an instant. The blood from her wounds from their fight with Malefor began to drip through the cataracts of her midnight scales.

Spyro began to rise off the ground, beads of convexity blasts swirling around him as if he were the base of a tornado. Her face became more clouded than ever.

Cynder's eye ridges narrowed in grim determination, a look that was inevitable. She tried to pull him down with an outstretched paw but only succeded in making him turn around. The convexity energy tugged at Spyro but he made one last effort to hold on to the world. Already he could feel his spirit slipping away from his physical self.

"You're not leaving me," she growled. It sounded more to assure herself than the truth that had begun to dawn in her eyes. For a crazy moment, she didn't care for the fate of the world. It was an awfully large place. The Guardians, Sparx . . .

Panic lodged deep in her throat. Spyro was the only dragon she felt safe with. The one that had always been there for here, whenever her dark side sprung from her dark past. She needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to comfort her where others never could. Now the prospect of living in peace and so-called _living happily ever after, _was squashed under the sadness deep in Spyro eyes.

"If you think I'm going to just leave, you are mistaken. I'll die with you. How many times do I have to get it through your thick skull that _I love you. _I need you. Please . . . Please," she said, her eyes shimmering with tears.

Spyro smiled softly and ran a claw down her cheek, an electric current running through her. She couldn't possibly imagine that this could be the last time she would ever feel his scales running through hers.

"I know," he said. His amethyst eyes were cast in the distance before Spyro fixed his gaze back on her.

"It just wasn't meant to be."

Now fate seemed to be the greatest and most terrible Malefor in the world. Just because of him, they were about to seperated forever. Because of him, the world was tearing apart and Spyro would soon make the ultimate sacrifice.

Spyro flicked a paw and a glowing shield encased Cynder. Her eyes widened in shock. She could feel her wounds mending but nothing cured her heartbreak.

"What do I tell Sparx?" she asked, knowing that the little dragonfly would be devastasted. Spyro thought for a moment, knowing that his time was running short.

"Tell him that I will be in his heart and I will watch over everyone as an Ancestor. I was not destined to be a part of the new age but this tells me that I have done my part. Cynder, don't blame Malefor for this. Don't blame him for anything. Blame the cruelties that had turned him into what he was. The fact is, I love you too and nothing should make you think otherwise. May the Ancestors watch over you," he said, then a wry smile touched his lips and he added, "ever after."

Cynder blinked back the tears that threatened to rack her body. For a moment, an apparation replaced Spyro. It was a tall purple dragon standing proud with the majesty of a buff adult. For a second, she thought it was Malefor but began to notice the all too familiar features and the handsomeness that shone through its amethyst eyes. It was the adult Spyro.

The older Spyro grabbed the orb that encased Cynder and threw her high above the planet's core. Cynder watched as the apparation faded and Spyro's spirit form sink into the core. Spyro lay unmoving on the core and Cynder knew that what physically remained of Spyro had perished.

She looked up to the blinding light that lay above the winding hole they had fallen through to the core. Cynder flew out into the desolate expanse of the Burning Lands, and the shield shattered after it deposited her on one of the Floating Islands, now green and beautiful. The earth shifted underneath her as the world pieced itself back together. The hole collapsed on itself.

The dark magic binding the Burning Lands dissipated. The volcanoes frothed in turmoil as they sunk into the blistering cracks in the burnt earth. The dragon temple suspended above the land hovered off into the distance, back to the Mushroom land as she usually called it. The fiery shields encasing the plains died. The Destroyer turned to sand and dispersed to the winds.

Spyro . . . .

Gone . . .

She gazed up at the sky in fury. Cynder cursed the Ancestors at the top of her lungs. Everything had been taken away from her. A normal childhood, safety, sanity, comfort, and Spyro. Struck at her most vulnerable moment, something inside her had cracked.

Cynder gasped, her tears feeling hot against her scales as she shook under the weight of the blow. Her other half was dead and nothing could fill the gap that threatened to swallow her. The ghost of Dark Cynder began to form around her but it quickly dispersed as she fell to the ground. Slowly, she let her eyes close and embraced the void that sent her to blissful unconsciousness.

That was where the remaining Guardians found her, on a bed of vibrant grass, her face set in repose. Sparx flitted about the black dragoness, at a loss of words. The dragonfly turned to Terrador.

"What about Spyro? Where's Ignitus?"

The usually erratic tongue of Volteer sat silent as the Guardians all hung their heads.

"I had my hopes that the scrolls would read true. Here I was expecting a happy ending but . . ." Volteer shook his head, and for once, the Guardians agreed with him. Their colleague and savior were gone.

Terrador gazed at the motionless figure and sighed. "We need to get Cynder back to good health. If we don't, it would be our fault. I shudder to think how far someone can go when they've lost their mate. This must be a terrible ordeal for her."

They all nodded and Terrador carried her in his claws as they flew over the Burning Lands back to Warfang. Sparx hung back, hoping to see the familiar purple figure below but his hopes were crushed. In resolve, he followed the group and pondered the course life was taking.

A New Dawn rose from the horizen. The Dawn of the Death of Spyro . . . the last free purple dragon of the age of Malefor. Now a new age was approaching, for better or for worse, they were about to find out.

_**A/N: Sorry about the chapter mix-up. I'm a little rusty under the wings (sorry, bad pun) on third person since I've been writing a lot in first person for essays and my other story. It'll hopefully get better in no time. This is another project I've entertained while I think on how best to continue with PJDS. Don't expect many updates though . . .**_


End file.
